Prodigy
by sailorsimon
Summary: Avatar Korra has to face her deadliest challenge yet. New friends and foes begin appearing everywhere as the wrath of a dark and ancient enemy of mankind is about to be unleashed. Strange dreams; fateful connections; amazing prodigies; never seen before bending techniques... and a prophecy that ties everything together almost too perfectly... Rated T for presence of soft Yaoi.


"Water...

Earth...

Fire...

Air...

Long ago... before the time of the Avatar... mortal men and spirits lived together in harmony. In those days, beings bend not the elements but the energy within themselves and they shaped the world with their very consciousness. Humans understood and respected the spirits' knowledge and might. In return, the spirits generously shared their wisdom and craft with them. The world enjoyed a great era of peace for thousands of years.

But then... everything changed when the Darkbenders appeared. Nightmarish shadow creatures of the night, these fallen entities dealt death and destruction wherever they went; corrupting the hearts of men in their path and convincing many to join their ranks. Their objective was absolute dominion over all life. None knew where they came from or how to vanquish them. Their numbers kept growing until they became the greatest threat ever to put the world out of balance.

Unable to find a way to destroy them, the Great Elders; oldest, fairest, highest and wisest of all spirits united their forces to banish the dark ones away. Afterwards, since many spirits had lost faith in humanity, they detached themselves from the real world and created their own, from where they could monitor humans and protect the seal that held the Darkbenders and in so doing, insure that men would never again be tempted by their evil power.

As the rupture between the two worlds progressed, men gradually lost their connection with the pure cosmic energy and therefore, their ability to energybend disappeared as well. In time, the very knowledge of this sacred art was forgotten. Eventually, like the two worlds, humans themselves became divided and they scattered across the world. Their various groups settled in different realms, until the formation of the Four Nations was completed.

No longer able to bend energy in its purest form, some men went on to learn from the Great Beasts how to bend their environments instead. The elements surrounding their homes became tools they used to reshape the world in their image. Once the last remaining link between the two worlds was severed, the fate of bending was sealed forever. Only descendants of the original benders could ever be benders themselves and benders could only ever hope to control and master one element.

Eager to re-establish some form of connections between the two worlds, the Great Elders decided they needed an ambassador of sort. Someone who could represent them and their interests in the mortal world. And so, they created the Avatar; the one and only master of all four elements, this bridge between the physical and spiritual realms. Each new incarnation of the Avatar would hold the equivalent of all of Earth's life energy, strength and power, within a single human body.

Continually reborn into each nation, trough the endless cycle of seasons, the Avatar would be charged with maintaining the world's balance. And with each new life as a simple mortal among all other men, this all-powerful and eternal spirit would learn the value and preciousness of human life, and be willing to sacrifice itself at any chance to protect it."

The young mother closed her story book and gently brushed her little boy's dark and soft hair with her delicate fingers. The boy tightly held his mother close to him; inhaling her comforting perfume as he fell slowly to sleep.

"Tell me more, mom!"

"Now my boy, I think you've had quite enough for tonight; it's time for you to go to sleep."

"But that's my favourite story! The avatar sounds so amazing!"

"I know son, but it's late and you need to rest."

"Huh! Okay... but promise you'll read more tomorrow! Please... "

"Alright, I promise. Good night, sweetheart."

The mother gave her son one last hug and a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. The boy called out to her.

"Mom!"

"Yes, Jong Hyun, what is it?"

"You know mom, one day, me and my friend are going to meet the Avatar! And together we'll save the world! We'll be the new Team Avatar!"

The mother smiled fondly at her sweet little boy.

"I'm sure you will... one day. Go back to sleep now."

"Okay! Love you mom!"

Little handsome Jong Hyun laid right back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, my darling."

The mother closed the door behind her, unaware that her son was just pretending to be asleep. The second Jong was sure the cost was clear; he rose to his knees and opened the window shutters. The sole window of his room was right next to his bed; making it easy to find it, even at night. The boy let the wind gently hit is face and cool him down. He could feel the intense moonlight on his face and he smiled to himself, lost in his own happy little world.

"Hey you! Can you hear me? I can't wait for the day we'll meet the avatar together! I know you're out there... I know you're looking up at the moon right now... I can feel it... and I know you feel it too; you know I know... and I know you know."

Jong crossed his arms on the edge of the window and rested his head on them.

"I wonder what you're like... you probably wonder what I'm like too... but I'm sure I'm not what you're expecting thought. But don't worry... when we meet... even if I can't... see you... I'm sure I'm going to like you. In fact, I like you already! I hope you'll like me too..."

The boy let the soothing sounds of nature fill his ears to the brim, while the fresh night air made its way inside his lungs. Even if none of it had shapes or colors, it all somehow made some sense to him in this instant, unlike usual. And yet, no matter how brightly the moon and the stars shone above his head, his pale eyes could barely tell the difference between the powerful glimmers of the dark and utter blackness. Nonetheless, the feeling it brought him was gratifying enough that for once, his blindness was all but forgotten.

"I'm sure you have such amazing eyes... you'll be able to see enough for the both of us! And when we join the avatar; we'll be best friends forever... "

With this last reassuring thought, the boy fell asleep, content and satisfied with his fate.

Ten years later, the handsome little boy had grown into a gorgeous young man, with tan skin and a toned body. Waking up from his slumber, he got out of his bed and stretched. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head to the side and smiled. A soothing voice asked;

"Had a good night sleep?"

Jong nodded and kept smiling.

"I dreamt about you."

After small laugh, the amused voice answered.

"Then it was good night."

The young man chuckled at his companion's ever witty remark.

"Mom was there too... she read me the story of the Avatar and then... when I was alone I-"

"-Looked up at the moon. So did I."

"It was a good memory. I mean... a good dream..."

Jong turned away from his interlocutor and bowed his head, as the thought of his mother suddenly burden his heart. A gentle hand was laid on the back of his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? We can always-"

"-No. We've waited long enough for this."

Jong Hyun raised his head and spoke decisively.

"Today, we finally meet the Avatar."

**Cue, intro music and logo! Just a little inspiration I got like that. Blame the DVDs for being so damn addictive! So yeah, it's just a short intro and I'm not sure if I should keep going but I kind of want to. Tell me what you think. Interested? No but for real, reviews are much appreciated! Thank you! No Flames, if you don't like it; just go read something else! **


End file.
